Some implantable medical devices, such as cochlear implant systems, may include subcutaneous magnets which are used to hold in place various external elements such as transmission coils. But such magnets are not compatible with various medical imaging systems, for example, high field magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). To perform an MRI on a patient with an implanted magnet, pre-imaging surgery may be required first to remove the magnet, then the actual imaging may be performed, after which another post-imaging surgery is needed to replace the magnet. Besides the inconvenience of this, the actual removal and replacement of the magnet is not trivial. The magnet may be a small slippery sphere which the surgeon may have some difficulty grasping and handling. In one known design, a removable magnet is located in a silicone pocket which has an opening (a lip) at the lateral side of an implant coil, and magnet removal and replacement is accomplished by means of conventional tweezers.